


Перекрестки

by medichka_shani



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы обнаружили, что наш канон самым удобным образом пересекается с несколькими мирами! А вы узнали бы их?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перекрестки

І:  
"Вот оно, кольцо Терезы Бэнкс!" – обрадовался агент Честер Десмонд. После чего надел кольцо на палец и исчез.

– Он не исчез, – проорал Гордон Коул, а его Танцовщица Лил исполнила перед Купером несколько странных телодвижений. – Он в командировке!

– Вот это что сейчас было? – спросил Альберт Розенфильд, когда Гордон и его помощница удалились.  
– Невероятно сложный шифр, – поморщился Купер. – Лил крутила вокруг себя обруч – значит, исчезновение Честера как-то связано с кольцом. При этом она шевелила пальцами босых ног... Десмонд отправился в командировку пешком? Автостопом?   
– А что означала широкополая серая шляпа на ее голове, посох и накладная борода?  
– Затрудняюсь тебе ответить.

"Вот это да. Где же это я?" – обомлел агент Десмонд.  
Человек из Другого Места внимательно наблюдал за агентом круглыми выпуклыми глазами, а потом его тонкие губы разъехались в странной улыбке:  
– А что там у тебя в кармашке, моя прелесть?

ІІ:  
– Что за ужасные звуки? – спросил Альберт Розенфилд, едва переступив порог участка.  
– Агент Купер экспериментирует с новыми методами ведения расследования! – охотно объяснила Люси. – Старые ему больше не подходят. У нас все равно закончился кофе, в космосе закончились инопланетяне, у Линча закончилось терпение, а у Купера – подсказки Великана.  
– И что, теперь он крутит яйца какому-то коту?  
– Нет, он колет себе героин и играет на скрипке. 

ІІІ:  
– Все поняли, что нам нужно сделать? – строго спросил Купер.  
– Да, то есть, нет, – хором ответили Люси, Энди и Гарри Трумэн и смущенно переглянулись. – Нет, агент Купер, мы так и не поняли, почему мы должны уничтожить вещдоки по делу несчастной школьницы.  
– Смотрите, – вздохнул агент ФБР, и, открыв дневник Лоры Палмер, написал на странице несколько слов.  
Пару минут ничего не происходило, а потом посреди страницы всплыли алые буквы:  
"Привет! Меня зовут Лора. А тебя?.."

ІІІ. 2:  
... Пару минут ничего не происходило, а потом посреди страницы всплыли алые буквы:  
"Привет! Меня зовут Лора. А тебя?.."  
– Осторожно! – почему-то воскликнул Хоук.  
Но Купер, сделав успокаивающий знак, наклонился над страницей и вывел: "Виндом Эрл".  
– А почему вы написали неправду? – пискнула Люси, заглядывающая ему через плечо.  
– Потому что я никогда не берусь ни за какое дело, не изучив перед этим инструкцию, – улыбнувшись, пояснил Купер и показал разворот, на котором значилось: "Правила ведения Дневника Смерти Лоры Палмер".

IV:  
– Теперь моя очередь спрашивать: "Что это такое?!" – помолчав, произнес Кайл Маклахлан.  
– Это сценарий, – значительно ответил Дэвид Линч.  
– Это я вижу. Я спрашиваю, сценарий чего это?  
– Приквела к «Твин Пикс», конечно.   
– О Боже, – сказал Маклахлан и закрыл лицо ладонью. – И этого я так ждал...  
– А что тебе собственно, не нравится? – безмятежно спросил Линч. – Смотри, как симпатично: много сцен с молодой прекрасной девушкой, раздираемой темными страстями (натуральной блондинкой, кстати), много секса и страсти, много темных лесов, много странных местных жителей, много тайн и загадок, а в конце снова сцена с блондинкой и – вау! – ангел!  
– Не-не-не, – пробормотал Маклахлан, тщетно пытаясь отодрать руку от лица. – Я как-то не готов.  
– Ну, ты подумай, может, захочется, – подмигнул Линч, а про себя мрачно подумал, что если не удастся уломать "агента Купера" хоть на парочку сцен, он приклеит Фрэнку Сильве шрам на щеку и изменит название приквела на "Анжелика в Твин Пикс".


End file.
